Crash and Burn
by steelcrash
Summary: Life after the Fallen goes on for both humans and Autobots. 2009 movie universe.
1. Chapter 1

Crash and Burn

Chapter 1-Acquaintance

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Home was a nice place to be. Even if it wasn't technically his home, Leo Spitz was glad for the chance to be someplace else than school. He stood on the sidewalk, holding his stuff, staring up at the house.

"Nice place," Leo said, watching Sam as he joined him, carrying his own bags.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Wait 'till you see the backyard. The pool is supposed to be done."

Sam started up the walk, gave the car sitting by the curb one last look.

"Behave yourself, Bee," Sam said.

"Like he's the one we have to worry about," Leo said, following Sam.

"Uh huh," Sam said. "Before I left for school, he destroyed half the house and at Thanksgiving. . ."

"How many times does the bot have to apologize?" Leo said.

"Sure. Take his side and you weren't even here," Sam said, unlocking the front door. He let himself and Leo in. "My room is at the top of the stairs. The guest room is down the hall, to your left. And whatever you do, watch out for Mojo and Frankie. Keep 'em off the couch. And Frankie likes to lay at the bottom of the stairs and trip people as they come down."

"OK," Leo said, stopping in the living room. The place was covered in Christmas decorations. "Don't you know decorations go outside?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "But wait until it gets dark. You can probably see this place from space. Hey--that's something we can do later. Fire up your laptop and let Bee and Arcee see if they can 'borrow' a satellite and see."

Leo grinned. "Are you serious?"

"Why not?" Sam said, starting to drag his stuff upstairs. "Make yourself at home. I don't know when my parents will be back, but we might as well get comfortable."

Leo nodded, taking a look around. It was going to be an interesting holiday break.

------

Two hours later, the boys were watching television in the living room when the dogs started barking as the front door opened. Sam stood, ran to help his mom carry in packages, but tripped over the bulldog. His dad shooed the dogs out of the way while Leo helped Sam up. The rest of Judy Witwicky's bags hit the ground as she hugged her son.

"Oh Sammy, why didn't you call when you got here? We would've come straight home," Judy said.

Sam shrugged. "Didn't want to ruin the surprise," he said.

She gave him one last kiss on the cheek as she moved on to Leo. "Hey handsome," Judy said, hugging Leo. "It's good to see you too."

"Hi Mrs. Witwicky," Leo said. "Bake any brownies?"

Ron shot Leo a look, trying to tell him to shut up. But Judy only smiled.

"There's some in the kitchen," she said. "Unfortunately, they aren't eco-friendly."

"That's a good thing," Leo said.

"You have no idea," Ron said. "How was the flight?"

"Long and cold," Sam said.

"The Army didn't have to offer to fly you guys home," Ron said.

"It was in the belly of freezing cold C17," Sam said.

"Quit complaining, Sammy," Judy said. "At least you're home earlier than you would have been otherwise."

Sam knew she was right. The C17 was actually one of NEST's, and they'd offered to pick up Sam and Bumblebee and fly them to Nevada before heading back to Diego Garcia. The plane had been at McGuire Air Force Base anyway, dropping off soldiers so they could go home for the holidays. Arcee had come along for the ride mainly to help Bumblebee keep an eye on Sam and Leo.

"OK--Bumblebee is where I can see him, but where's the other one?" Ron asked.

"Arcee is in the garage," Sam said.

"Good," Ron said. "Don't need them running around tearing up the place."

Sam frowned.

"Dad, I don't think that'll be an issue," he said.

"Yeah, whatever," Ron replied. "What do you guys want for dinner? Anything you like. We're ordering out."

-----

Leo woke with a startle when he heard the sound of something hitting his window. He crawled out of bed, looked out the window until his gaze landed on the reason for his return to consciousness. Arcee. She looked like she was getting ready to lob another pebble at his window, but he opened it, waved down at her.

"Don't," Leo said. "I'll be down in a minute."

He grabbed his shoes and a hoodie, headed downstairs. When he reached the backyard, the femme was staring at the pool.

"This thing seems like a waste of a valuable resource here in the desert," Arcee said.

"Don't let Mr. Witwicky hear you say that," Leo said. "What are you doing out of the garage like that? You get caught, it's both our heads."

"I was bored," Arcee said.

"Nice reason to wake me up," Leo said.

"You're off from school, so you can sleep later," Arcee said.

Leo rolled his eyes. The femme bot did have a point.

"You're not just bored, are you?" he asked.

"I thought you would enjoy the chance to speak in person for once instead of online," Arcee said.

"Yeah, but like tomorrow, in the morning, when I've had a chance to sleep," Leo said.

"Suit yourself," Arcee said, rolling back toward the garage.

"Wait. . .it's OK. Talk," Leo said. Again, Arcee was right. He did want the chance to talk in person. They hadn't since the boat ride home on the carrier in September, when they'd hit it off. He and the female Autobot had chatted online at least twice a week since. He talked about school, his life in general, and she talked about life on the base. And they managed to do it without giving away any details about the fact she was actually an alien from another planet.

Sharsky and Fassbinder gave him hell when they found out he was chatting with an online female because their own dorm was stacked with pretty girls. "Stacked" was an understatement. He'd even gotten asked out on a few dates. But the Web site and classwork kept him busy.

"Do you regret not going home to see your own family?" Arcee asked.

Leo shrugged. "I saw 'em at Thanksgiving, and I might see them a couple of days after Christmas if my sister decides to not go home," he said.

"And how does your family celebrate this holiday?" Arcee said.

"Besides a big argument every year?" Leo said. "Usually out on my grandma's farm in Kearny, Kansas. Out in the middle of nowhere, for Kansas. Not like Diego Garcia middle of nowhere. Six hours from my hometown, Lawrence. Flat land. Nothing but cows and wheat for miles. I'm always disappointed each year there are no crop circles. . .anyway, my aunts, uncles and cousins come, we eat lots of food, exchange gifts, watch every college bowl game known to man. Although this year I am gonna miss baking cookies on Christmas Eve with my cousin, Rooney, and taking my sister's new boyfriend cow-tipping."

Arcee raise an optic ridge.

"Cow-tipping?"

"Where you sneak into a field and try and tip over a sleeping cow," Leo said. "Except cows don't sleep standing up. Horses do. It's fun, as long as nobody gets hurt. Last year. . .you'd think Ava would know better by now. . .but it wasn't my fault."

"What happened?"

"Ava, my sister, dared my cousin Dylan, and well, they both ended up in the emergency room," Leo said. "Ava had to get stitches in her leg and Dylan dislocated a shoulder. Ava ripped her shin open on wire crawling under the fence and Dylan hurt his shoulder when the bull tossed him over the fence."

"And this is supposed to be fun?"

"It can be," Leo said. "If it's just cows. Normally they just run. But not last time."

"Humans do seem fond of activities involving riding large hoofed mammals," Arcee said.

"No kidding," Leo said. "But enough about me. How are things on base? Find any bad guys lately?"

"No," Arcee said. "We've been looking, but nothing since Egypt. It has been quiet too long, I fear."

"I know," Leo said. "Anything interesting going on?"

"The new arrivals are finally settled in, Chromia and Ironhide have finally resumed their relationship, Sideswipe and Jolt are fighting over Moonracer, Skids and Mudflap have been assigned to Agent Simmons in Washington, Mr. Galloway finally apologized to Major Lennox and Optimus and speaking of Optimus. . ." Arcee trailed off.

"What's wrong with Optimus? He OK?" Leo said.

"He's fine. Annoyed, but fine," Arcee said. "He's just having problems with one of the new arrivals."

"What kind of problem?" Leo asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Arcee said.

"Arcee, c'mon. You can't leave me hangin' like this," Leo said.

"I can. It will give us something to talk about tomorrow," Arcee said.

-----

Optimus Prime was annoyed. Very annoyed. He walked out of the Autobot hangar, shot Ironhide an angry glare, but his weapons specialist only sniggered behind his hand as his leader passed by. It was his duty to protect all life, including the humans he'd sworn to defend, but he was considering making an exception. One teeny, tiny exception. One and only one. He promised himself it would just be the one single human. . .no more than that. Now he just needed to find out the identity of that sole human. . .

Optimus felt a tiny slap on his lower leg. He looked down. Epps was staring up at him.

"It's not a big deal," Epps said. "Trust me. It's just a friendship-type holiday ritual."

The Autobot leader refrained from telling his friend what they could do with their human rituals.

"You're going to miss your plane," Optimus said.

"I got a few minutes," Epps said. "Besides, don't you want to know who explained our little human holiday ritual with mistletoe?"

Optimus leaned down. "I would be most interested in hearing the name of the. . .culprit."

"Graham."

"Thank you, Sgt. Epps," Optimus said. "Enjoy seeing your family. I have something I need to go take care of."

"You're welcome," Epps said, grinning. He knew he'd just signed the SASF soldier's death warrant for him. Oh well. Ol' spit and polish needed something to keep him busy while he was in charge over the holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

Crash and Burn

Chapter 2-Reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

SASF Agent Ian Graham watched as the last of the NEST personnel headed home for the holidays climbed aboard the waiting C17. He was in charge until Major Lennox returned from spending time at home with his family. Not that he minded. It was his job as the human second in command to step in when needed. He would head back home to Scotland after the first of the year, to see his parents. For now, he had a job to do, and he would keep things running smoothly.

Except he didn't turn around when he heard familiar footsteps coming up behind him. Or notice the large alien foot poised high over his head for a fraction of a second before it was set down.

"Optimus," Graham said, never missing a beat.

The Autobot leader looked down at the human, who was standing at attention, hands behind his back as he watched the back of the plane close up and taxi down the runway.

"Agent Graham," Optimus said. "Is that the last of them?"

"Yes," Graham said. "And I know that's not the only reason why you're here. I'm sorry I didn't realize such a simple holiday tradition would create so much trouble."

"Your apology is appreciated," Optimus said. "But don't let it happen again."

Graham didn't move as he heard the Autobot leader walk away. He waited a few moments, turned around.

"I know you're there," he said.

A tall white and blue form appeared in front of the human. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Lucky guess," Graham said.

"Yeah, well, you're the lucky one. When Prime walked up behind you, he was poised to make you one with the pavement. He's still peeved about the mistletoe thing."

"I apologized," Graham said.

"He might've accepted, but it doesn't mean he's calmed down any," Mirage said. "And he's gonna be even more peeved when he saw what Ironhide did."

Graham closed his eyes, sighed. Lennox wasn't even gone 15 minutes and it was starting. . .

"What?"

"Hung the stuff everywhere he could," Mirage said. "Look, Prime probably won't notice. It's a tiny, tiny plant. But it was a big crate Sideswipe ordered off the Internet. . ."

"Mirage, just stop, please," Graham said. "How did Sideswipe get it shipped here? Wait, I don't want to know. This is one of the most secure military bases in the world. . And what would Hound say if he knew?"

"Money talks," Mirage said, transforming. "C'mon. I'll take you back."

Graham took one look at Mirage's sleek Fort GT form glistening in the setting sun, climbed in. It was going to be a very long two weeks.

-----

Tranquility, Nevada

Sam Witwicky was happy. A couple of weeks with no school, he got to see his family and Mikaela and more importantly, at the moment, he was in his own bed, with his dog curled up beside him. Bumblebee was out in the garage, and all was right with the world. So far.

"Samuel James Witwicky, get down here NOW!"

What? He pushed the covers down, rolled over, looked at his alarm clock. 8:30 a.m. What was his mother on?

"Leo!"

Hah. He wasn't alone.

"Look at my backyard!"

Sam picked up Mojo, looked out the window. There were skidmarks on the tiles around the pool. He thought about climbing out the window, getting to the garage and Bumblebee, maybe they could make it out alive? He heard steps coming up the stairs. His door was shoved open. . .

"I should make you go down there and scrub off those marks with your toothbrush," Judy said.

"Uh, Mom, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation. . ."

"Yeah. Your wild femme bot left tire tracks all around *my* pool," Judy said.

"There are only two marks," Sam said. "And they'll come off with a powerwasher."

"Then later today you are gonna go rent one and clean it up," Judy said.

"Mom. . ."

"Don't argue, Sam," Judy said. "I'll have your dad take care of it, but keep the damn robots from wrecking the yard."

"Yeah. Like that'll be easy," Sam muttered.

"I heard that," Judy said. "C'mon downstairs. "Breakfast is almost ready and Mikaela will be here any minute."

Sam followed his mom down, Leo came down behind him.

"I hope you intend on keeping that promise you made," Judy said, turning to look at Sam. "You better, because if you don't, I'll kick your butt."

"Yeah, I am," Sam said. "We're meeting Miles out by the lake this afternoon."

"We?"

"Me and Bee, Mom," Sam said. "Arcee is gonna give Leo a ride to go Christmas shopping while we're gone."

"You're going to trust that crazy femme bot?" Judy said. "She left skidmarks all over. . ."

"She's not so bad," Sam said. "Just curious about everything. Maybe if you'd go talk to her, and ask her to not destroy the yard, she'll be more careful."

"I'll try," Judy said. "Eat. You boys have a long day ahead of you."

-----

Diego Garcia

Graham made a quick glance inside the Autobot hangar before heading for his quarters for the night. They were all accounted for--with the exception of two. The rest were sitting in their vehicular modes, powered down for the night. Two of the newest were parked side by side--Mirage and a gunmetal grey NEST Hummer pickup, his mate, Hound.

The two were a bonded pair. That was something no one had been expecting. At least Ratchet explained it, and human conventions did not apply to an alien species. Anyone who thought so could stuff it as far as Graham was concerned.

Also parked side by side were Ironhide and Chromia; Sideswipe, Jolt, Ratchet, Moonracer were also present. Optimus Prime was absent. But then again, he spent most evenings outside, staring up at the sky. This night was no exception. The Autobot leader would return later, but there was still one unaccounted for. Graham felt a vein in his temple start to throb. If this was what it was like to be in charge of NEST all the time, Lennox could keep the job. No, he'd worked too hard for this posting to give up on it and the chance to do what he was doing. And working with the Autobots. . .there was nothing else like it in the world.

A shot. Just one shot of any alcohol would help. But it was, of course, contraband material so Graham would have to settle for a couple of aspirin and a good night's sleep.

"Keeping a stiff upper lip, agent?" Sideswipe asked.

"Stow it 'Sides," Graham said. "I should send you out. . ."

"Go ahead. It beats sitting here all night," Sideswipe said.

"I wish I could," Graham said. "But you know what Galloway will say. . ."

"Doesn't matter what he thinks," Sideswipe said. "We answer to you and Prime."

"You have a point, but no. I think Optimus will take care of the problem himself," Graham said.

"He will. When he's had enough," Sideswipe said.

"Or not," Ratchet added. "Agent Graham, go get some rest. The problem will take care of itself."

"I hope you're right," Graham said. "'Night all."

They waited until he was gone.

"Yeah, like that problem will take care of itself," Sideswipe said. "Come off it Ratchet. The only thing that'll fix that is a fist to the face."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Ratchet said. "We'll let them sort it out on their own for now. A pity Prime is being so stubborn."

-----

At the moment, the stubborn Prime was standing on one of the island's beaches, staring up the stars, hoping more Autobots would arrive soon. It was his ritual, and a chance to relieve some of the pressures of leadership. And to contemplate the developments from the past few months.

He'd died. He didn't remember much of the experience (thankfully), but he'd died. He was now the guardian of his race's most precious artifact, the Matrix of Leadership, which he carried within himself. Three new Autobots helped shore up their ranks in the time since the battle with the Fallen. Not much, but any new arrivals were better than none. That it was Hound and Mirage was a blessing. Two experienced, steady fighters who helped keep up morale. Their bond made it possible. Hah. A bonded pair. Explaining that to the humans was a fun experience. Oh yeah. Ironhide and Chromia. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, and if they kept it up, there would be more than just a bond to explain. They were trying to produce a sparkling, partly to see if they could, but also because they had finally renewed their relationship. If a bonded pair could create an offspring, it meant their race still had a chance, that Megatron was wrong. Prime fervently hoped his brother could be proven wrong.

Then there was the other issue he was dealing with. A personal matter, a complication he did not need at the moment. Optimus was flattered by the attention, but he would never in a million years admit it. To even give a hint of reciprocation would just serve to further enflame the other bot's efforts and interest. He had too much to deal with, and a personal relationship would only send things into further disarray. At least that was what the Autobot leader kept telling himself. And how could anyone who had only been on Earth, near him, for a couple of months, be certain of anything? But that was a falsehood. He'd known this bot a while, but still. . .no.

And he was pretty certain the jackass was out there somewhere in the darkness, running around loose when they were supposed to be in the hangar with the other Autobots. He'd deal with it in the morning, as he would everything else. For the moment, his time was his own, and Optimus Prime wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Crash and Burn

Chapter 3-Hush

Leo suffered through breakfast, listening to Sam and Mikaela bicker. Sounded like there was trouble in paradise, and according to Bumblebee, there had been since Thanksgiving. Even though Leo was friends with both of them, he wasn't getting in the middle of that argument. He stood, excused himself, made for the living room to get his jacket and the helmet Mikaela dropped off.

Ron caught him standing there, contemplating the helmet.

"You be careful out there," Ron said. "If you have any trouble, or want a ride in a vehicle with four wheels, just call? OK?"

"Thanks, Mr. Witwicky, but I think I'll be pretty safe with Arcee," Leo said.

"Suit yourself," Ron said, clapping Leo on the shoulder. "When you get back, want to help me finish putting up the rest of the Christmas lights outside? Usually, Sam helps, but he's meeting his friend Miles this afternoon so. . ."

"I'd be happy to fall off the roof for you," Leo said.

"Good. Remember--you need a ride, call."

Leo nodded, headed back toward the kitchen, where Judy stopped him.

"You. Be careful, understand? No speeding, showing off for the girls," Judy said.

"I don't think Arcee will let me show off," Leo said. "I'm only going to the mall and straight back. Nowhere else. And I will call if I need anything. Arcee will be with me. I don't think she'll let anything happen to me."

"See ya later," Sam said.

"Bye Leo," Mikaela said.

"Yeah, later," Leo muttered, walking out the back door to the garage, where Arcee was waiting.

-----

Diego Garcia

Ratchet stood outside the hangar, waiting for Optimus. His leader needed a little sorting out, and he decided it might as well be from him.

"Have a nice evening?" Ratchet asked as Prime pulled up. He transformed, glaring at the medic.

"What are you doing out here? I don't want another confrontation with Galloway," Optimus said.

"I wanted to talk with you," Ratchet said.

"About?" Optimus said, suspicious.

"You know what," Ratchet said.

"Tomorrow," Optimus said.

"All right," Ratchet said.

Optimus glanced past Ratchet, taking a look inside the hangar.

"He's not back yet?" Prime asked.

"No," Ratchet said. "Why don't you go talk to him? He's down the beach a mile."

"It'll only encourage him," Optimus said.

"He doesn't need any encouragement," Ratchet said. "And besides, I think you're being a fool. You should at least consider the possibilities. Might do you both good."

"Ratchet, he's young," Optimus said.

"He's no longer a sparkling," Ratchet said. "He's an adult, has been for quite some time, and he's developed into a fine mech. Prowl did a good job with him, considering. You, my friend, are just being stubborn."

"And what kind of example would I be setting for the humans?"

"Last time I looked, you don't answer to them, we fight along with them as equals. And you're the leader of our race," Ratchet said. "You're running out of excuses."

"It's only been a couple of months since he got here," Optimus said.

"And you've known each other a long time," Ratchet said. "Quit arguing. He's out there alone, probably moping. And when he mopes, we all suffer. Fix it, or you'll answer to me."

Prime scowled, transformed, took off.

-----

Leo leaned against Arcee, who was in her vehicular mode. He was sipping a a cup of Starbuck's finest, just hanging out, enjoying Arcee's company. Fortunately, sometimes, the Autobots seemed to understand the occasional need for no words. But then again, they could communicate non-verbally, Leo thought. A few hours with no drama was good, especially like the breakfast table drama. The tension had been palpable, but Mrs. Witwicky kept up a pretty one-sided dialog the whole time to keep Sam and Mikaela from being at each other's throats. He didn't know the reason for it, just that they'd hit a snag, hopefully temporary. He just hoped Sam didn't muck it up. Girls like Mikaela came along once, maybe twice, if a guy was really lucky.

Sam. Hah. His friend was off on a mission. Sort of. Leo wondered how it was going, but he knew he was sure to get a report from both Sam and Bumblebee. Maybe only Bumblebee if it didn't go well. Sam's old best friend, Miles, was getting introduced to Sam's non-human best friend. There would later be an introduction to the new other human best friend (himself) if the non-human meeting went well.

One thing was certain--his life hadn't been the same since Sam Witwicky walked into his dorm room.

-----

Optimus saw the familiar silver and black form sitting on the beach, gleaming under the moonlight. Bluestreak didn't look at him when he sat down beside him.

"You should be inside, you know," Optimus said.

"You're not," Bluestreak answered.

"I would be if you were," Optimus said. "It's late. We should head back."

"I'd rather not," Bluestreak said. "It's peaceful out here. I can hear myself think. And so much water. . .how can one planet have so much water? Do these humans know how lucky they are? And they're so illogical. . .not like I'm logical, but this place is going to drive Prowl nuts when he gets here. . ."

Prime put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be here soon enough," he said.

"Yeah, but I wish we knew when," Bluestreak answered. "I miss him. I miss everyone that's not here. . ."

"As do I," Optimus said.

Bluestreak met his optics a moment, then shifted his gaze back to the ocean, silent. Not a good sign, Optimus knew. Bluestreak almost never stopped talking. Ever. He talked to fill in the silence. Optimus knew this. A quiet, broody Bluestreak was never a good thing. It meant he was sad, unhappy. The only time Blue was voluntarily quiet was when he was lining up a target. The young mech was probably the best sniper the Autobots had, but it was a function clearly at odds with Blue's personality. Friendly and easy-going, that was Blue. But when it came to the Decepticons, Bluestreak was feared, and could be as fierce and cold-blooded as they came, as the humans said.

"Blue, what is it?" Optimus said. "What's wrong?"

No answer.

"Bluestreak. . ."

"You know, sometimes I do stop talking," Bluestreak said. "Sometimes, like now, I just want to listen. To the wind, the ocean."

Oh, Prime thought.

"Then I will listen with you," he said.

-----

Arcee watched the two human boys with interest while Bumblebee laughed silently, shoulders heaving.

"Do you need any assistance?" Arcee offered helpfully.

Sam shot her a look, but didn't say anything. Leo leaned against a nearby tree, arms crossed, waiting for Sam's next move.

"We need to get out of here before we get caught," Leo said.

"Yeah, well, if smartass over there will transform, you can help me shove Miles in the back seat," Sam said.

"And then what?" Leo asked.

"We take him home," Sam said. "Leave him on the porch or something."

"Some friend you are," Leo said. "He just fainted when he saw Bumblebee?"

"Pretty much," Sam said.

"Maybe you should have started with something small, like Arcee," Leo said.

"A promise is a promise and I kept it," Sam said. "He's been wanting to know forever what I'm hiding, I get permission and here we are."

"Your mom's gonna kill you," Leo said.

"She'll hurt both of us if we don't get back," Sam said. "C'mon Bee, cut it out."

Bumblebee looked at Arcee, shrugged, transformed, opening his passenger door.

"You know, putting him in front would be easier," Leo said. "Just strap him in and you're good to go."

"Whatever," Sam said, leaning down, picking up Miles' feet as Leo got his shoulders.

Leo rolled his eyes as he helped strap in Bumblebee's unconscious passenger. It sure beat being home for the holidays.


	4. Chapter 4

Crash and Burn

Chapter 4-News

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Leo stood on the sidewalk in front of the Witwicky residence. They'd blown part of the afternoon sitting at the emergency room at the local hospital, waiting for Sam's friend, Miles, to get treated for fainting. The blond boy was now sitting on the front porch steps, staring back at Leo.

"You knew?" Miles asked. It wasn't an angry question, just straight out matter of fact.

"Only since September," Leo said. "I kinda got. . .dragged into it."

"Nice," Miles said. "And is that one, too?"

He pointed at Arcee.

"Yeah," Leo said. "Her name is Arcee."

"Her? You mean there are girl alien robots, too?"

"Yup," Leo said. "You could go say hello. She doesn't bite."

"I don't think I'll go find out just this second," Miles said. "Besides. I need to get home."

"Need a ride?" Leo asked.

"I'll walk," Miles said. "It isn't far. Tell Sam I'll see him tomorrow. And it was nice to meet you, even though it's kinda weird circumstances, you know?"

"You're telling me," Leo said, giving Miles a knowing smile.

Miles stood, walking down the sidewalk. He paused by Arcee, said hello, kept going. Leo knew how he felt, but at least Miles got a nice, friendly introduction, unlike his own. He wanted to forget his own first meeting with Cybertronians, which, unfortunately, was anything but friendly. A psycho killer girl bot, the helicopter that nearly killed him, Starscream and Megatron didn't make for a positive first impression. There was a happy thought. Starscream and Megatron. No one had heard anything from them since Egypt. Frankly, knowing they were both still out there somewhere scared the hell out of Leo. He shuddered, but stopped when he saw Sam on the porch.

"C'mon. Dinner's ready," Sam said.

Leo walked up to the porch, turned back, taking a look at the motorcycle and Camaro parked in front of the house. Just knowing they were there made him feel better.

-----

Diego Garcia

Graham ran after Galloway as the other man made for the chopper waiting on the tarmac.

"Sir. . ."

"What is it?" Galloway snapped, then sighed. The soldier was only trying to do his job, and Galloway knew the least he could do was let him do it.

"They were asking again, about getting their own living quarters," Graham said.

"It's been approved," Galloway said. "After the first of the year, we'll begin converting one of the auxiliary hangars. Consider it their Christmas gift."

Graham smiled, Galloway reciprocated with a faint smile of his own.

"Thank you sir," Graham said, snapping off a salute.

Galloway nodded, took off again for the chopper that was just the first leg of his journey home for the holidays. Graham watched the chopper take off. Galloway had changed, and for the better, since being surrounded by donkeys in Egypt several months before. The former national security advisor was now the president's liaison to the Autobots and Galloway's attitude toward the Cybertronians had also improved. Small miracle, that, but Graham filed it away for later reference. The day was promising to be a long one. And he was right. He just didn't know it yet.

-----

Ratchet and Optimus Prime stood outside the Autobot hangar, talking, although at the moment, Prime wished he was anywhere else.

"I would avoid Blue for the foreseeable future," Ratchet said.

"Why?"

"He's not talking," Ratchet answered. "For now, he's out on patrol with Ironhide."

"At least he's keeping occupied," Optimus said.

"For now," Ratchet said. "You know what it means when Bluestreak isn't talking. And that's not all. Do you want to hear the news from me, or. . ."

"What news?"

"Happy news," Ratchet said.

"Ironhide and Chromia?"

"Yes," Ratchet said. "I confirmed it yesterday, but they wanted to wait just a short while before telling the others."

"Chromia is carrying?"

"Not Chromia," Ratchet said, mirth in his optics.

"Ironhide?"

"Yes," Ratchet said.

Optimus didn't say anything. He was doubled over, laughing.

-----

"Patrol" was really a misnomer. Bluestreak was instead sitting with Ironhide on one of the island's beaches. For the moment, it was deserted and both Autobots were keeping an optic and other sensors peeled for passing boats and aircraft. Not really a problem considering the island was secure, but they couldn't afford to be careless.

"So what are you hoping for?" Bluestreak asked Ironhide, finally breaking the silence.

"A healthy protoform," Ironhide said. "Male or female doesn't matter to me, although Chromia is hoping it's a femme."

"Of course," Bluestreak said. "Either way, he or she will probably like weapons as much as you do."

"It better," Ironhide said, smiling. "Again, that doesn't matter. Our offspring could turn out to be an artist and I wouldn't mind."

"You're really looking forward to this, aren't you" Blue asked.

"I am," Ironhide said. But he didn't vocalize that he was also very reserved about his condition at the same time. Away from Cybertron, on a primitive planet. . .but he knew he was in good hands. Ratchet was the best medic, period. The weapons specialist decided to change the subject. He knew how Blue was faring with his own problems, but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"Have a nice talk with Optimus last night?" Ironhide asked.

Blue snorted.

"Went that well, eh?" Ironhide asked.

"Why is he being so difficult?" Blue said.

"Blue, I've known Optimus a very long time," Ironhide said. "He's always been reluctant to admit he needs anyone. He thinks he can get by on his own, but I know as well as he does that's not true. He needs someone, and if you think you want him, you should do something about it."

-----

Graham counted backwards from 10. Slowly, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, like the medic told him that time in Kabul two years before and he was so off task it wasn't funny. Deep breaths. Remain calm. How the hell was he going to explain to the brass that one of the Autobots, and one of their heaviest hitters, was expecting? Ironhide. What were they going to do without Ironhide if Decepticons showed up? Optimus and Ironhide were NEST's one-two punch. Not that the others couldn't fight, but. . .

Graham stared up at the Autobot leader, who was down on one knee, staring back.

"Seriously?"

Prime nodded.

Graham stood, hands on hips, eyes now closed. Prime scanned the human, noted the rising blood pressure and constriction of blood vessels in his head. The Autobot started to say something, but the human, eyes now open, waved him off.

"Don't even mention my blood pressure," Graham said. "And what is you said about a signal? There are others arriving?"

"Within the next few weeks," Optimus said.

"This is going to be a very big pain in my backside," Graham said.

"You're not alone," Optimus said. "Remember that."

"In that case, you'll be the one who gets to inform Gen. Morshower of Ironhide's condition," Graham said.


	5. Chapter 5

Crash and Burn

Chapter 5-Disinclination

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Sam watched his dad and Leo up on the roof, hanging the last of the Christmas lights. He was holding the ladder for his dad, who was feeding the string of lights up to Leo, who was stapling them in place. It was dark, but not too cold, not as cold as it would be back in Kansas this time of year.

"Son, watch what you're doing," Ron cautioned as Leo nearly stapled his own hand to a shingle.

"I'm trying," Leo muttered, sparing the two Autobots parked on the street a glance. He hoped they were amused by the human custom of lighting one's house for the holidays. It was Bumblebee's third Christmas on Earth, Arcee's second, but she hadn't the chance before to experience it like Bumblebee had. And before Leo could apply another staple, he heard the front door slam.

"It's almost nine o'clock. Get down off that ladder and in the house. Now."

Mrs. Witwicky. God bless her.

"Aww, Judy, c'mon. We're almost done," Ron said.

"My butt," Judy said. "Your son and Leo aren't slave labor. They can help you finish tomorrow."

"But. . ."

".Now."

Leo heard the audible sigh, leaned over to watch Mr. Witwicky climb down. Sam held the ladder for him, and he grinned at him once he was down.

"Not much changes. Ever. It's the same thing each year. Dad's always procrastinating with the lights," Sam said. "And Mom always yells at him about it."

"We just leave our lights up year round," Leo said. "Makes it easy."

"Yeah, well, welcome to the Witwicky Christmas," Sam said, throwing an arm across Leo's shoulders, dragging him inside.

-----

Gen. Morshower wasn't sure he heard the Autobot leader correctly. Optimus Prime was always honest, direct, to the point. He didn't beat around the bush. Except during this particular transmission, the Autobot was. The human had never heard the Autobot hem and haw like this before. Something to do with Ironhide, the future of their people. That's all he got so far. But enough was enough. Once this meeting was over, it was home for the holidays. But Morshower couldn't head that way until Prime was through saying what he had to say.

"Optimus, please clarify what you're trying to say," Morshower said.

If he didn't know better, he thought he just heard the Autobot leader sigh.

"Ironhide and Chromia are expectant," Optimus said, hoping to end the conversation quickly.

"Expectant? As in pregnant?" Morshower said. "This is good news." A grin suddenly split the general's face, Graham noted from where he was watching the feed of the conversation quietly. "How long will Chromia be out of commission?"

Another pause from Prime.

"Optimus? Did you hear the question? How long. . ."

"It's not Chromia," Optimus finally said.

"What? I didn't quite catch that," Morshower said. He turned to one of the soldiers nearby. "Has the connection gone bad?"

The soldier shook his head.

"Optimus, what did you say?"

"I said it's not Chromia," Prime said, louder.

On the other side of the planet, the assembled humans in the NEST operations center at the Pentagon pondered what they'd just heard. A few sniggered when they figured it out. Some greeted it with shocked looks. Morshower palmed his face when it finally dawned on him what the Autobot leader meant. Ironhide. Ironhide was pregnant. But he recovered quickly.

"How long will Ironhide be out of commission?" Morshower asked.

"Approximately two months, according to Ratchet," Optimus said. "If the gestation and birth proceed without any problems, Ironhide could be back on duty within a few days after delivering the protoform."

"That's good to hear," Morshower said. "But I don't expect anyone under my command, human or Cybertronian, to be back on duty so soon after the arrival of their offspring. We'll play it by ear. Just keep me posted."

The transmission ceased, Optimus glanced down at Graham, who beckoned him out of the hangar. The Autobot leader followed the human out, knelt down on one knee once they were outside.

"Two months? Is that all it will take?" Graham asked. He'd heard the lecture from Ratchet, but he still had unanswered questions.

"As I said, approximately that, if all goes well," Optimus said.

"Have you given any though to what we'll do while he's off duty?" Graham asked.

"Ironhide plans on making himself available if needed during the gestation," Optimus said.

"You mean he intends on fighting in his condition? And you said yes?"

"I haven't given Ironhide an answer one way or another," Optimus said. "Although I fully plan on backing Ratchet's decision when he finally chooses to inform Ironhide of it."

"And his decision is?" Graham said.

"Do you really think Ratchet or I would let someone who is carrying fight?" Optimus said.

"I take it the answer is no then," Graham said.

"That is correct," Optimus said. "I've discussed a few options with Hound and Sideswipe, and I'll make sure you receive a report of it by day's end."

"Thank you, Optimus," Graham said. "Just a couple more things--Galloway wanted me to let you know your request has finally been granted. The conversion of one of the auxiliary hangars for living quarters will begin after the beginning of the new year."

Optimus gave the human a small smile. "That's good to hear," he said.

Graham could guess what the Autobot was thinking, maybe. No more need for the two bonded pairs in the Autobots' midst to have to sneak around anymore and the rest of them wouldn't have to spend all their time in their vehicular modes.

"The signal you detected--you said more Autobots will be here within a few weeks. Any idea if that's one week, two, more? And do you know how many?"

"I only know it's Prowl, my second in command. He did not say who or how many accompany him, but I can tell you I will welcome his presence once he arrives. Prowl is logical, a tactician. His abilities will greatly improve how we deal with Decepticon incursions."

"That's good to know," Graham said. "And I've heard the others talking about him."

Optimus sighed. "What are they saying about Prowl?"

"That he's logical, good at his job. . ."

"A pain in the aft? A stickler for rules? Needs to loosen up?" Optimus said.

"That too," Graham said. "None of it's been very bad. . .although the exception has been Bluestreak. He's spoken of him with affection."

"Prowl adopted Blue after his family was lost in the war," Optimus said. "He raised him as his own. Well, Blue, like Bumblebee, was raised among the Autobots. Many had a hand in his upbringing, but none more so than Prowl and Jazz."

"Speaking of Bluestreak. . ." Graham said.

Prime shot the human a look.

"What about Blue?" Optimus asked.

"Settled things with him yet? I know he's not very happy with you right now," Graham said. "Well, it seems like. . ."

"He's not happy with me or much of anything," Optimus said. "To answer your question, no, I have not 'settled' anything with Blue yet."

"Would you like me to talk to him?" Graham offered. "I know he's still grieving. . ."

"If you like, but I don't know that it will do much good," Optimus said.

"I can try," Graham said. "I will later. I've got some work to catch up on now. See you later."

Optimus nodded at the human, drew himself up to his full height. Maybe Graham could do some good. The human got on well with most of the Autobots, and Blue was no exception. Except Graham had brought up a very valid point--Blue was still grieving for Jazz. He'd arrived in October, along with Hound and Mirage. Jazz had died more than two years before, but his death was new to Blue. Prime also wasn't relishing having to break that news again, this time to Prowl. But that was days away, and Blue had, for some reason, fixated his affections on his leader. Grief, anger, almost anything Optimus Prime could deal with, but not the other. He was the Autobot leader, didn't have time for such entanglements. Maybe if he wasn't the one in charge, or possibly if the war was over, he would consider the type of relationship Bluestreak kept hinting at.

Unfortunately, everyone else, his fellow Autobots and more than a couple of humans kept looking at Prime like he was crazy because he *wasn't* considering it. Ratchet had even asked him in casual conversation a few days before just how long he'd been celibate. The question had taken the Autobot leader aback, and he'd refused to answer. Luckily, Ratchet had dismissed it after teasing him good-naturedly about it. (That long, eh?) And over the past few weeks, Ratchet had been pointing out the obvious fact Blue wasn't a sparkling anymore. He and Bumblebee were the only two sparklings Optimus could recall surviving the war; Springer, Hot Rod and Blurr the only younglings. They'd been older than Blue and Bumblebee. But Bluestreak was an adult by Cybertronian standards, had been for a long time. No, Prime wouldn't consider it. Not because he didn't care about Bluestreak. Quite the opposite in fact. Blue deserved someone who could give him what he wanted. And that was not Optimus Prime.


	6. Chapter 6

Crash and Burn

Chapter 6-Concession

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Leo yawned, grabbed a bagel. Maybe Bumblebee would haul him to Starbuck's? Leo was facing a day mostly devoid of human contact because Sam had gone with his parents to Las Vegas to pick up his grandparents at the airport. Not that a day alone with Bumblebee and Arcee was a bad thing. Maybe he could call Miles and hang out with him? Now that Sam's other friend knew about the Autobots, they could talk, and he could introduce Miles to Arcee. Because she was smaller and female, she would be less intimidating to the other boy. Not that Leo was intimidated by any of the Autobots, not anymore. Except for Ironhide and Ratchet sometimes, and Optimus Prime, but that was only in the beginning.

He walked outside, skirting the edge of the pool, let himself into the garage. Bumblebee was sitting on the floor, Arcee was also transformed, and the two were having a rapid-fire conversation in Cybertronian. The two Autobots stopped when they sensed Leo's presence.

"One of you two want to get out of here for a while?" Leo asked.

The two Autbots exchanged a glance.

"The weather forecast is predicting rain this morning, so you should take Bumblebee wherever you wish to go," Arcee said.

"Whatever," Leo said. "Doesn't matter to me, although don't think you can use this as an opportunity to sneak around, Arcee."

The femme gave him an innocent look. "I wouldn't think of doing something so. . ."

"Sneaky?" Leo offered. "You've been stuck in the middle of the Indian Ocean for two years and haven't had much chance to see the rest of the planet. We've been over this before, in our chats, remember? Two words, Arcee--national security."

But he winked at her when he said it. Arcee fired back one more comment at Bumblebee in Cybertronian. He shrugged, transformed, opened a door for Leo to get in. Arcee opened the garage door and watched her friends drive away. She was going to have a look around town, but not until after dark.

--

Miles was almost afraid to touch the car that wasn't a car. He'd ridden plenty of times in that Camaro, but he hadn't known then it wasn't a car. Gleaming in the sunlight, the Camaro was catching looks from the neighbors and his sisters, who were watching him from the porch, amused. But he got over his fear, opened the door and scrambled inside.

"Thanks for calling," Miles said. "Although this thing better not like decide to do any experiments. I'm not going to be an alien lab rat."

"Sam's already done that," Miles said. "But it wasn't Bumblebee. I thought Sam explained all this to you--Bumblebee is his guardian, his protector. He won't let anything happen to you, will you, Bumblebee?"

_"I stand in front of you I'll take the force of the blow Protection. . ."_ played the radio.

"What, can't you talk?" Miles asked.

"I can," Bumblebee said. "It's. . .difficult sometimes. . .still need repairs."

"Huh?" Miles asked.

"Had his throat ripped out in battle a long time ago, that's what I was told," Leo said. Bumblebee didn't contradict him. "He got repaired a couple of years ago, but it's still hard for him to talk, so he uses the radio to express himself."

"That is correct," Bumblebee said. "Short sentences are. . .easier."

"I can't believe Sam didn't tell me about you guys sooner," Mile said, petting the dashboard like he would a person's shoulder, then pulled his hand back when he realized what he was doing. "Sorry. . ."

"It's all right," Bumblebee said.

"OK," Miles said. "So like. . .how did you two meet?"

"Us?" Leo asked. "It's a long story. Let's go get something more to eat than a bagel and I'll tell you all about it."

-----

Diego Garcia

Graham was the picture of calm as he stood off to the side from where Optimus Prime and Ratchet were having what they were calling a "discussion" with Ironhide. As the acting human commander of NEST, he was there offering Optimus Prime moral support for what he was about to do, although Graham knew what backing he could offer wasn't much. He was there to help ensure Ironhide got the message he was about to hear. And as expected, it was not going well.

"You're what?" Ironhide said, suddenly onlining his cannons.

Medic and leader shared a glance before centering their attention on the now angry weapons specialist.

"You heard me," Ratchet said. "No more active duty until that sparkling is born. Are we clear?"

"You can't take me off active duty," Ironhide said.

"You should have thought of that before proceeding with the activity that resulted in your present condition," Ratchet said.

"I didn't think I'd be the one in *this* condition," Ironhide retorted.

"Just because you're bonded to a female doesn't necessarily mean she'll be the one who ends up carrying," Ratchet said. "In Chromia's current configuration, it's not ideal. . ."

"And you're saying I am?" Ironhide said.

Optimus decided it was time for him to step in.

"Ironhide, be grateful the two of you have produced an offspring," Optimus said. "New life, a new beginning for our people. It doesn't matter who is carrying it."

"Easy for you to say," Ironhide muttered. "Wait until it's your turn. . .but you're right."

"Just because you're off the mission roster doesn't mean you can't still help," Optimus said. "Your expertise is still needed--planning, training. . ."

"Busting heads," Ratchet offered helpfully.

"I can still fight," Ironhide said. "I won't be hindered by my condition."

Graham jumped into the fray.

"You might not be, but others might," Graham said. "What about your fellow Autobots? Might they be tempted to protect you in battle instead of concentrating on their own duties?"

"Let me explain it in terms you can understand, Ironhide," Ratchet said. "Ever heard of the word 'liability?'"

Ironhide's optics flared brightly for an instant, and fearing the worst, Graham closed his eyes. But instead of hearing the whine of weapons fire, he was greeted by the sound of Ironhide offlining his weapons. The human opened his eyes.

"I'll accept your decision," Ironhide said. "But I expect to keep busy until this sparkling is born."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Optimus said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Unless of course, Ratchet declares otherwise. My friend, you have no idea how happy I am for you and Chromia."

"Optimus, thank you," Ironhide said.

Prime clapped his friend on the shoulder, leaving Ironhide with Ratchet.

"That went well," Graham muttered, following the Autobot leader from the hangar.

"We were lucky," Optimus said, once they were out of earshot.

"I suppose," Graham said. "Although did you know the others are already taking bets on whether Ironhide and Chromia's offspring will be male or female? And the other day I swore I saw Moonracer high-fiving Chromia when they found out Ironhide was indeed. . .expecting."

"You weren't seeing things," Optimus said. "And thank you for telling me about the bets. I'm sure Sideswipe is running the pool, as usual. Except if his brother is one of the Autobots coming with Prowl, Sunstreaker will certainly take over. . ."

"You're looking forward to Prowl's arrival, aren't you?" Graham asked.

"Very much," Optimus said. "And not just for my sake."

"Bluestreak, eh?" Graham said.

He was greeted by a resigned sigh from the Autobot leader.

"I think I'll go have that talk with Blue now, Optimus," Graham said.

-----

Leo sat in the Witwicky living room, watching TV with Miles. They had eaten breakfast, drove around town while Leo and Bumblebee took turns telling Miles how they met. Then they'd introduced Miles to Arcee. His meeting with the female Autobot had gone much smoother than his introduction to Bumblebee. Now, though, Leo was content to just hang out, enjoy some down time away from school and the chance to try "normal" for a few days. School was normal, sort of, but with Sam as a roommate, normal had ceased to exist. If anything, his experiences with the Autobots and Decepticons had helped him realize that he was going to try and never take anything for granted again. Family, friends, alien robots, school, life in general. It could all end in an instant. But he was off for Christmas and what was Miles asking?

". . .so like Arcee is a girl, and you've been spending a lot of time talking to her the past few months, so do you like her or what?" Miles asked.

Leo shot Miles a look.

"Of course I like Arcee," Leo said. "She's my friend."

"I think you like her like her," Mile said. "But maybe that's just me misinterpreting what I've been hearing."

"You are so off base it's not funny," Leo said, throwing a cushion at Miles.

"Just calling it as I see it," Miles said, throwing the cushion back, shrugging.


	7. Chapter 7

Crash and Burn

Chapter 7-Heedless

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Bluestreak liked the beach. It was so unlike anything he'd ever seen in his life. Spending as much time as possible at the beach was becoming commonplace for the young mech. Skipping monitor duty to do it, in fact, was a perfectly allowable thing to get away with, Bluestreak mused. He always drew night shift. _Always_. Monitor duty was about the only duty there was to perform, besides patrolling the island, running drills and weapons practice. The Autobots were ready for anything except the mind-numbing boredom of being trapped on an island.

No roads to race on, and not even his own quarters to have some privacy. The humans they served with understood they were not automatons, but the one human in charge, Galloway, Bluestreak would gladly squish. Even in spite of the fact they were finally getting their own space. No more recharging in his alt-mode, and the best part of the beach would hopefully go back to a meeting place for all of the NEST personnel and not just Ironhide and Chromia or Hound and Mirage's "special place."

Bluestreak's thoughts cycled back around to the fact Prowl would arrive soon. He was looking forward to the second in command's presence, but not the fact he was going to find out Jazz was gone. Prowl and Jazz had raised him, the only parents he remembered. Though not bonded, the pair was as close as any who were bonded. Bluestreak knew he'd had creators and a different name before the destruction of Praxis, but he couldn't remember them. He did remember being pulled out of the wreckage by a white and black mech who told him everything would be all right. That mech was Prowl. Maybe when Prowl got there, he'd be able to help him sort out the feelings he was having for a mech he probably shouldn't be having feelings for. But damn it all, how could he deny his own spark? And of course, said mech was coming down the beach toward him. Great. Right now, he wanted to knock that mech on his aft. Optimus Prime sat down beside him.

"You didn't report for monitor duty, so I decided to come find you," Optimus said.

"What is there to monitor?" Bluestreak snapped.

"Protocol must be maintained," Optimus said.

"Is that the best line you can come up with?" Bluestreak asked.

"I know it's been hard for you since you arrived, Blue, but we all have our duty to consider," Optimus said. "Prowl will be very disappointed to hear you've been shirking duty."

"Maybe he'll be proud to know I have the backstruts to stand up for myself," Bluestreak said.

"Did you not show up for duty because you don't feel it isn't important, or is this about something else?" Optimus said.

"Everything. . ." Bluestreak answered. "Nothing."

"Which is it?" Optimus said.

Fine. He'd tell him the truth.

""Nobody takes me seriously," Bluestreak said. "Ironhide and Sides, Chromia, but no one else. Why can't you? I've been a fighter as long as Bumblebee."

"That has nothing to do with. . ." Optimus started, but stopped. He didn't like where the conversation was going. "Blue, you should go inside, and report for duty."

"Not going," Bluestreak said, crossing his arms. His aft was firmly planted on the sand, and he was not budging, not until Optimus heard him out.

"You want to be taken seriously, yet you're acting like a petulant sparkling," Optimus said. "I need to be inside because I'm in charge of the watch, yet I'm out here with you."

"You work yourself senseless. You never stop," Bluestreak said.

"Blue, your concern is duly noted and appreciated, but I am Prime," Optimus said.

"I know. And I don't care," Blue said. "The watch can take care of itself, I'm not going back inside, because what's the point, and Primus, why can't you just listen to me?"

"I am listening. We've had this conversation before, and. . ."

Optimus suddenly found himself on his back on the sand, Bluestreak kissing the life out of him. After a few moments, Bluestreak broke away.

"Maybe now you'll listen," he said, standing, heading toward ops.

Optimus got to his knees, watching the other mech walk away. Maybe he had, indeed, underestimated Bluestreak and the strength of his feelings for him.


End file.
